Master and Servant
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: AU: Jesse a creature of the night. Jaden a high schooler with a secret. And they just bump into each other at school. How will they take to each other? And how will they tell each other what they are?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hey everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic. So I hope do it all right. And sorry it's short. But that's how I'm gonna introduce the story. Anyway hope you enjoy.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jesse sat on the roof of his house and was looking up at the stars. He needed to go out and see what everything was like. But his parents always said no because of what he is. He was listening to his parents fight about how he should and shouldn't be able to get out of the house for once.

"He needs to experience new things! Like people, school, and friends!" His dad yelled.

"I don't want my only baby to go and get killed by whatever or whoever wants to hurt him!" His mother yelled back.

He was growing tired of this. Every time Jesse brought the subject up about going out to explore new things. And try to make friends his parents would always fight. That's when he devised a plan that maybe once a week he would sneak out. But this wouldn't be the best time to do that. So he just sat up there for a few more minutes before heading back down into the open window leading to his room.

As soon as he did that the door to his room opened. He didn't see either of his parents. And he didn't have any siblings. So who could be at his bedroom door without his parents noticing?

"Is your name Jesse Anderson?" The voice asked.

For a long time Jesse didn't speak. He wasn't sure what to say. But then not seeing who or what ever was leaving he decided to answer. "Yes. I'm Jesse Anderson."

The being let out a sigh of relief. "My masters would like to speak with you about an important matter."

Jesse wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't call for his parents. Even though they always fought about Jesse being out into the world. He didn't want to put them at risk. "Alright. Let me just tell my parents that I'll be going out." _'And maybe never coming back.' _He added mentally.

The figure wasn't sure but let him do it. So the figure nodded his head and let Jesse pass. Jesse got out to the living room where his parents were still fighting. "Mom, Dad." He said. His parents stopped fighting and looked at their son.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Hearing his mother's concerned voice he looked to the ground. How was he supposed to break it to his parents?

"Son? Please tell us what you're what's wrong." His dad said. That's when Jesse looked back up and answered.

"Mom, Dad, since it's dark out and no one is out there is it alright if I go out for a bit?" Jesse wasn't sure if his parents would let him. And there were no people out and about at night. So maybe they would let him. He has already gone out a few times. But that was only when he was younger and with his parents.

Jesse thought they start arguing again but they didn't. "Well," His father stated, "as long as your back before dawn and no feeding. Am I clear?"

Jesse just nodded. He was glad that his parents were letting him go. But his happiness was short lived thanks to the figure still lingering in Jesse's room. He headed back down to his room and started packing. He told the being that his parents said it was ok. And he would go with him.

He threw the duffel bag out the window so that his parents wouldn't get suspicious. Then he headed back towards the front door and went out with a 'goodbye' to his parents. After that he headed to get his duffel bag from the side of the house. The figure was already out waiting for him and motioning for him to follow.

"My masters will be quite pleased that I have find you, Jesse Anderson. Or should I say Vampire Prince."


	2. Jaden

Jaden

_Hey what's up everyone? Ok so I know I just started this story and had a short last chapter. And this chapter is gonna be short too. But this is how I'm going to introduce how my story will go._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So what did I miss in class today Sy?" Jaden asked yawning.

Jaden was at high school and ended up sleeping during class… again. But even though he does fall asleep during class he does get straight As. Of course, with the help of his best friend Syrus Truesdale.

"Well, let's see. You missed a whole bunch of things Jay. You missed…" Syrus stated. Jaden was actually ignoring him.

'_Jaden. Come out. I would like to meet the one who tied in a duel with Zane Truesdale.' _A voice spoke to Jaden.

'_Who's there?' _Jaden asked.

'_My name is of no concern. I just want to meet you. And if you want to meet me come behind the school building around midnight. And we'll even have a duel if you like.' _The voice answered.

'_Alright then.' _Jaden replied. "I'll be waiting."

"I guess you sure want to get your homework done right away. That's gotta be a first for you Jay." Syrus said. Snapping Jaden out of his thoughts. And that's when Jaden went into full anti-homework mode.

"What? Hey wait a minute! Sy, I wasn't talking to you! Jaden said. He was waving his arms frantically in front of his face. He really didn't want to do his homework. He usually waits until the weekends to get it all finished. So then he can sleep a lot more during there week.

"Then who were you talking to? There's nobody else walking in the hall." Jaden looked around. Syrus was right. It was only those two. He started to think what time it was. Jaden had a big, wide grin on his face. Which means...

"Come on Sy! I wanna get some lunch!" Jaden started running down the hall.

"Can't you ever think about anything other than your stomach?" Syrus said as he shook his head. Then he realized how far away Jaden got from him. And wait a minute... wasn't he asking Jaden about who he was talking to? "Jaden! You still need to explain yourself!" he said as he ran after Jaden.

Little did the blunette and brunette know that someone was watching them. And was currently very interestied in the brunette. The figure was smirking as he walked away. He couldn't wait to meet the brunette. "Can't wait to meet that boy. He holds a special power."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a little before midnight. And all was quiet. Except for the footsteps walking behind the school. Jaden didn't seem at all fazed that the voice in his head said to meet him here. And he didn't seem scared either. It takes a lot more to scare the brunette.After what happened to him before, nothing will scare him.

He was almost behind the school when, "Hey there!" came upside down from the monkey bars.

Jaden almost falls back. He was surprised. He wasn't scared, just surprised. The person looked at him with concerned eyes. And Jaden stepped back. "Who are you?" He said with a serious tone. See, fearless!

"Well, how do I put it?" He looks like he's thinking. Because he has a finger to his chain and looking a different way. But Jaden couldn't really tell since most of his features were under a cloak the boy was wearing. "I'm your guardian angel." Jaden gives a 'what the hall are you talking about?' look. Talk about lunatic.

"Sorry. But I can't stay and chat. I have to meet someone." But Jaden felt a slight pull on his wrist as he tried to get away. The figure just stood there with concerned eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to meet you. Not like that bastard that's behind the school. Oh sorry. I didn't mention my name." He smiled and held out his hand after he let Jaden's wrist go. "My name is..."


	3. Meetings

Meetings

_Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for about a week or longer. It's just I've been updating all my other stories and I haven't really figured out a schedule yet. So hope you guys can forgive me with this chap as a gift. X3._

_Falacome (fall-ay-comb): Fuck off. (You'll understand when you see it later in the chap.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The cloaked figure held out his hand. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Aster Phoenix. It's nice to meet you Jaden Yuki."

"How did you know my name? I mean I didn't even tell you what it was." Jaden didn't take the hand. Instead he backed away from the figure. He wasn't sure what to think. All he could see were the azure eyes under the hood. His mind was telling him to run. And that's exactly what he did until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Now why would you run? I'm not going to do anything. I just want to get to know you better. But I can't do that if you go running off." But before Jaden could say anything Aster turned him around. And pulled him into a gentle kiss.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where is he?" The figure behind the school said.

He was waiting for Jaden. It was a quarter past midnight now. And he really wanted to meet Jaden. By the description that the figure at his house gave him he seemed to have quite a personality. But Jaden was late.

"Where are you Jaden? Unless…" The figure said. And looking worried then furious. "That damn bastard! Trying to get Jaden when it's my mission! Aster, you will pay!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_What the hell is this guy thinking? All I know about him is his name. And he thinks he can get to know me by forcing himself on me? I don't think so!' _Jaden then kicked Aster in the leg and ran. But he didn't even notice he ran behind the school until he got a good look. _'Dammit!'_

Jaden saw another figure there. But realized the figure hadn't noticed him yet. Jaden wanted to run. But his mind was saying to go to the figure. He was curious himself. So he headed to where he saw the figure. That same figure turned to him.

"Hello Jaden Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet the one who tied in a duel with Zane Truesdale." Jaden gave him a weird look. "Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jesse Anderson." Jaden was the one who held out a hand this time. He felt like he could trust this Jesse Anderson person. Jesse had taken his hand and kissed it gently. Jaden blushed a little.

"Now let's get out of here before Aster comes. Shall we?" Jesse had taken his hood off to reveal his teal hair and emerald eyes. He held his hand out. Jaden took it instantly and they began to walk from behind the school to some place near Jaden's house. But were stopped suddenly by Aster.

"I should have known it was you Anderson! Now let him go! I was just taking him back." Aster growled. He was furious that Jesse had the nerve to try and take Jaden away from him. And now he was taking Jaden to his house? Jesse was _not_ going to get away with this.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged out. Aster for what do I owe the pleasure? It looks like you've been doing well." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Can it Anderson! I just want to take back what you stole from me!" Aster yelled. The blunette was just making him angrier and angrier by the minute.

"What do you mean 'Take back what you stole!'?! You kissed me! _Without _my permission! And you have the nerve to say that I belong to you?! Why don't you just falacome! I'm done talking to you!" Jaden yelled. He didn't like feeling that he was something that was owned. And that's what sent him over the edge.

Jesse was just standing there eyes wide with shock. He didn't know Jaden could get angry. He always had a child like, carefree personality. But that was nothing like his usual personality. Then Jesse realized that even though him and Jaden just met, Jaden trusted him. And he felt himself getting all warm inside.

Aster was dumbstruck. Jaden, _his _Jaden just yelled at him. And Jesse was pulling the brunette closer. Aster growled. Why would Jesse be pulling Jaden closer unless… unless Jesse likes Jaden. Then there would be some competition. And Aster would just have to get rid of Jesse. One way or another.

"Well then, shall we go Jay?" Jesse said with a confident smirk. He knew that would piss Aster off. So he pulled the brunette even closer. But not tight enough so he couldn't breathe. By now the brunette was a light pink.

'_I haven't known this guy for more than 10 minutes and I'm already blushing like mad. Hell, I don't know anything about him other than his name. But when I'm with him and in his arms I know I'm safe. But I don't feel that way around that Aster guy. I don't think I can trust him.' _Jaden looked up at Jesse's face. _'And I know Jesse doesn't like him. That's just all the more reason to stay away from him. And I trust Jesse's judgment.'_

The blunette looked down at Jaden and smiled. "I won't let anyone hurt you Jay. And as long as you're with me Aster can't touch. For if he does," Jesse paused. Then looked at Aster with a serious look. The smile gone from a few seconds ago. "Well, let's just leave that little detail out for now. But enough of that. Shall we get going?" Jesse said looking back at the brunette. The smile returning.

Jaden just looked at Jesse for a second. His mind was telling him to run. That the two of these guys were dangerous. But his heart told him otherwise. His heart was telling him to stay with Jesse. And Jesse wasn't lying about protecting him. Jaden just settled for backing away just a bit out of Jesse's reach.

Jesse looked concerned now. "Jaden? What's wrong?" He started to walk towards the brunette. But what happened next shocked him to the bone.

Aster came up behind Jaden and grabbed his wrists. He looked up at Jesse then back down at the brunette. "Looks like your sick. And that makes you vulnerable. Which is fine by me." He said as he licked Jaden's outer ear. But then found himself being in the same position he put Jaden in by Jesse. Of course he let Jaden go.

"Do that again Aster and I _will_ be forced to do what I'd rather not. And you know what I'm capable of. So I suggest you leave Jaden be. And we won't have a problem." He let Aster go and ran next to Jaden in a flash. But the brunette was looking worse and worse. Jaden then turned to him.

"What exactly… are you?" But Jesse couldn't answer. For Jaden had passed out. Jesse felt his forehead and pulled his hand back almost immediately. Jaden was burning up. And the worst of it all was that Jaden was bleeding from something. But what could it be? Then noticed a two different slashes on Jaden's upper back. They were similar but were a little apart from one another.

Aster was getting up. Seeing how he had done what he wanted he started to walk away. "Aster." He mentally cursed himself for not being quieter. But he went somewhat behind Jesse, waiting for him to speak. "Why would you cut him like this? And with a poison knife?! Why?!"

In the most calmest voice Jesse had ever heard Aster answered. "I was ordered to. By our superiors. Why do you think they wanted you to take him with you? So you can protect him from other creatures? Yes. But ordered you to take him because he's a threat to us. And if we are to survive he is either with us, or against us. And our superiors want him."

"Bastard." Jesse then turned his attention back to Jaden. Realizing the brunette was still bleeding and had his fever Jesse then picked Jaden up bridal-style and headed towards a hospital. But Aster stopped him dead in his tracks. "What do you think you'tr doing?! He'll die from blood loss if I don't get him to a hospital soon! Now I'm your superior so step aside!"

"Yes, but your superiors don't think it wise to take him to a hospital. And you know why Anderson. So just take him home with you. Then take him to hi house so his family doesn't worry. Finally leave his house without say another word. These are the orders of our superiors." Aster explained.

"Fine. But you follow me and I won't hesitate to kill you. Like it or not Aster I think it would do the Organization good if you were to die." And with that Jesse left to his house with Jaden in his arms.

Aster just laughed and turned hi attention to the fleeing boy. "The Organization of Rare Creatures would be lost without me. Same with that boy in your arms. And I plan on making him fall for me. Just you wait and see Anderson. Soon he'll be all mine." Aster said to himself before laughing maniacally.


	4. Awaken

Awaken

_Well I know it's been a hell of a long time since I last updated this story but I finally got my stress down a bit to do it. But now enjoy the chapter that you all have been so patiently waiting for. Also the reason Jesse acts so different from the first chap will be explained later. So look out for it. X3._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Jaden's POV-

I remember before blacking out that Aster had stabbed me in the back. And Jesse had grabbed me from him to tend to the wounds. But that's all I remember. I couldn't open my eyes at that moment because I was too tired. But I had moved my hands and felt a soft surface. When I lifted my hand I felt something over me.

Now I knew I had to open my eyes. Because I had no clue where I was. So with all the energy I could muster I opened my eyes. Once my vision cleared saw I was laying in a bed. But it wasn't just any bed. It was my bed… I was in my room!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jesse was sitting on a roof of the school. He looked up at the full moon and sighed. _'What in the world was Aster talking about? He said the Organization would be lost without him. Aaaah. These is too confusing.' _Jesse paused. _'Maybe Jaden doesn't have to live the life I have. Maybe he could be free. And I'll help with that. He doesn't deserve the life I live. I could go to his school and protect him from the Organization. I would get into a hell of a load of trouble. But it's worth it just to protect that boy.'_

With that thought in mind he jumped from the roof and disappeared into the night. Just like the vampire he is. But little did he know he was being followed by another.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The brunette looked frantically around the room. But he couldn't find Jesse. _'Unless it was all a dream. Wait… how long have I been out?!'_ He ran down the stairs of his home, went into the room and looked out the window. _'I was out for a whole day?! Wait that can't be. Because it was a full moon when I was with Jesse.'_

Jaden was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing off the hook. "I got it!" He yelled to his mother that he knew was in the kitchen. Because he looked over at the clock on the VCR. It said 9:13 in bright orange digits.

"Ok sweetie!" She yelled back. Jaden laughed a bit. He always loved his mother. She would always make him happy when he was down. And he would do the same for her. They were probably closer than most mothers and their children.

Then the phone brought him back out of his thoughts again. "Hello Yuki residence, Jaden speaking."

"_Jaden! Where have you been?! Me and the others were worried sick about you! Especially Lynn. She was almost in hysterics Jaden!"_ A shrilly voice yelled. He yelled so loud that Jaden's mother could probably here him from the kitchen.

"Whoa. Take it easy Sy. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Jaden had no idea what his friend was talking about. Syrus sometimes said weird things but this was one of the weirdest.

There was a pause. _"What are you talking about Jay? You weren't in school today. You're mom just said that you had a late night and someone dropped you off at your house. Wait a minute Jay." _There was another pause. Then the shrill voice came back as loud as possible. _"It was that thing you wouldn't tell me about the other day wasn't it?! Oh Jay… you know me or the others would have had a heart attack if anything happened to you right?"_

Jaden chuckled. "I know Sy. But don't worry about it. I took care of it. And wait. What do you mean I got dropped off at my house by someone else?! Unless… it wasn't a dream." He trailed off.

"_What do ya mean Jay? What wasn't a dream? Jaden!" _Syrus yelled again.

"Can't talk right now Sy. I have to go k? I'll talk to you at school tomorrow alright?" Jaden said frantically. He knew if Jesse dropped him off here then that meant he was still nearby somewhere. And he had to find him.

"_Alright Jaden. But if you don't come tomorrow all of us are coming over." _Syrus replied. He knew once Jaden put his mind to something he wasn't going to stop for anything. But before either of them could say another thing he heard Lynelle say, _"Yeah, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

The brunette chuckled a bit. He knew Lynn was serious at what she meant. "Ok Syrus. Thanks for understanding and tell her that she has nothing to worry about. See ya tomorrow."

"_Ok bye Jaden."_ And he heard a click. Said boy also hung up.

Now he had to question his mother on some things. Why wouldn't she tell him a person dropped him off? Did the person leave anything? How would he know if it was Jesse? One way to find the answers. "Mom!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Can I help you with something Jim?" Jesse asked the being following him.

Out of the shadows came an Australian looking boy. His outfit was a brown vest over a white shirt, black pants, the ends tucked into his brown boots, an orange bandana around his neck, a brown cowboy hat, white bandages over his right eye, and an alligator on his back. "Well Jesse, you were supposed to be back at HQ almost 24 hours ago. Where have ya been, mate?"

Jesse turned to see Jim out of the corner of his eye and looked back to the night sky. "Just thinking." He paused. Afraid of what the other's reaction will be to his question. "Do you think I would be allowed to go to school here? Instead of going to Creatures Magic School?"

Jim raised a brow. "What are ya talkin' about Jesse? You know if ya do go here ya won't be able to hold back your temptation mate. Blood would be everywhere for you to drink. And that's dangerous for us and the humans." If there's one thing about Jim Jesse liked it was Jim always listening to his problems.

He never really cared about anyone else. Jesse never had any real friends until Jim came into his life. Then he started becoming friends with others. Like the shapeshifter named Axel, a seer named Lynelle, werewolf named Chaos to name a few. They were all good friends.

The only other close friend to Jesse was the seer, Lynelle. She always stuck up for Jesse when people were talking behind his back. Or when he got into fights with other creatures she would always kick their asses. And for a seer she's one hell of a fighter. She had eyes like none Jesse's ever seen before, blue/green with a tint of gold around the pupil. She had chestnut hair. Always wore a black trench coat, a pirate flag shirt, gray cargo pants, and black boots that fit her feet well. She also liked to be called Lynn instead of Lynelle.

Chaos was only seen with Lynn. Since that _was_ her boyfriend. And even though he would never get involved like Lynn, he would argue about how Jesse always looks out for his friends and never backs down. You know, stuff like that. And if need be he would get involved with fights. Just like Lynn he could kick ass. Chaos had blond, spiky hair. He also had blood red eyes. And wore a sleeveless black jacket with the left arm covered, black pants, and black shoes.

Axel wasn't as much his friend as he was Jim's. So those two were seen together a lot. Even though they didn't like each other more than friends. Because Jesse saw him so little it's hard to remember what he wore or looked like. But that didn't really matter to Jesse. He just liked having friends by his side.

"Jim, Lynn goes there. And when they said yes they didn't care. Lynn was the top of the class. She was also the best damn seer to go to CMS. The staff just gave her up. And don't forget that she _is _almost as much of royalty as me." Jesse countered. He really wanted to go because Jaden would be there. And if need be Lynn would help him through everything.

Jim thought about this for a minute. "You really wanna see that bloke again don't you?" When he received a nod form the young vampire he sighed. "Then I guess I could get them to do that for you. But only as long as you stay with Lynn so she can keep you in check." He smiled when Jesse perked up to that.

"Wait a second Jim..." Said boy stopped walking away and turned to his friend. "How the hell did you know about that boy?!" Now he was really confused. The only other person that could've spilled to anyone was… _'Please don't let it be the reason I'm thinking about.'_

Jesse heard a chuckle from the Australian boy. "No worries mate. I followed ya from that bloke's home. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything _too _stupid." A grin was plastered on the boy's face. No one could resist laughing at the look the bluenette had on his face.

It was a look of surprise, a bit of anger, anxiousness, and happiness. "Did you just call me stupid Jim? Well I wouldn't be talking. Just compare our grades." It was the prince vampire's turn to grin. The look on Jim's face beat his by a lot. After he knew he was dead meat by the other vampire he ran!

All who knew Jesse and Jim had known they do this pretty often. But they were just joking with each other. They would laugh after everything was said and done. But this time was different. Jesse wasn't paying attention to where he was going and knocked right into someone.

Jesse suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. His feet dangling in the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

After getting some answers out of his mother, Jaden went out to see if he could find Jesse. Even if it was a long shot he would take it. He had to if he wanted to thank the other properly. Just the part of finding him is going to be the problem. So he got ready and headed where they first met… the school.

It was about 15 minutes before he reached the school building. He looked around. Only to find no one there. Even though he knew that Jesse might be there by chance. So he went to continue his search. But he stopped when he heard some whispers to quite for him to hear.

He caught a few things like Jesse, Jim, and Lynn. Jesse and Lynn he knew. And why would they be talking about his best friend since 5th grade? And this Jim character? He must have some connection to tie Jesse and Lynn together.

After that he heard footsteps. And rapid ones at that. Those two might be playing something. But the last comment heard by him was, "Just compare our grades." This couldn't be good. So he hid behind a trashcan. Only to find Lynn and a guy going the way he just came. But before he could even move he saw Lynn on the ground with Jesse on top of her.

Once he saw the guy tower over Jesse and pick him up so far that Jesse's feet no longer knew what gravity was he just stayed there. He didn't want to get hurt if he decided to step in. especially if Lynn got involved. He remembered the last he got involved and Lynn accidentally punched him in the stomach a couple times. He ended up in the hospital after that.

But he just ended up staying where he was. Content on just watching what would happen between those four people. The first thing he heard from the guy that had a rough grip on Jesse was, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The blond yelled out. He was so pissed that some guy decided he wanted to be a dick today and not watch where they were going. So that person collided with his girlfriend.

Then Jesse blinked. "Chaos? Is that you?" He could've sworn Chaos said he was going to the library tonight and wouldn't be back at HQ until curfew. He looked to Jim to see a surprised look pointed to Chaos.

A groan quickly caught all the guys' attention. They all looked at the person on the ground. Chaos had dropped Jesse to the ground and ran to his girlfriend. "Are you ok Lynn? I didn't know he knocked you down that hard." He looked again at the culprit but then finally realized who did it. "Jesse? Oh, and Jim. Well now I see why. You guys were making fun of each other again huh?"

Jim and Jesse nodded to him in unison. "Yup. But I made him run after me this time." They all laughed at that. But something wasn't right. And Chaos knew it. Lynn's laugh was forced. Even though it was only a little bit it was still there. They all turned their attention back to Lynn.

She nodded her head and was going to tell them something. "Jesse. You might wanna check behind that garbage can over there." She pointed to the designated area. "You might find something there that will intrigue you a bit." She grinned. And everyone knew when she grinned it meant good for the person in her vision.

Said boy just gave her a perplexed look before he went to where Lynn said to go. But he went anyway, In search of what Lynn was grinning about. And when he went right in front of the trashcan he saw a bit of brunette sticking out from it. Lynn wasn't kidding when she said he would get intrigued.

So he lifted the trashcan and moved it aside before he came face to face with the chocolate brown orbs he's been thinking about all day.


	5. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry for not being able to continue my stories I don't have a computer right now. And I don't know when it'll be fixed so I can write my stories again. I'm using my friend's computer now. But I'm glad to tell you that the sequel to My Inner Demon will be done by my best friend HikariYugi. Any other stories I won't be able to work on for now. Please don't get impatient and for the record no one can use my ideas. If I find out someone did, then I _will_ report you and that person will make me give up on my stories, delete all of them, and delete everything on my page. So _please_, and I stress that part, do _not_ use my story ideas. Thank you and please wait patiently till I can update again. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
